Looking For You
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR OUT OF THE BOX* Neal is mourning Kate while Peter and Elizabeth try to help but can't. But when Neal gets a strange phone call, everything is about to change. Maybe Kate isn't quite a ghost yet...
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar. If I owned White Collar, and if I owned Leverage, I would do a crossover in a heart beat…

A/N: Okay, I hated Kate. I really really REALLY hated Kate. But then I saw Neal's heartbroken face in the finale and I didn't want her to be dead anymore. So I'm writing this, because actually, at this point, I will kind of feel betrayed if she actually is dead. That's too easy for this show. This is my FIRST White Collar fic, so I'm sorry if it is not up to caliber. I welcome criticism if there is a point to it, but not random flaming. Please review so that I know how to improve.

Looking For You

Chapter 1: Broken

Peter Burke watched from across the office at his partner, sitting at his desk, staring at the paperwork, but it looked as though nothing was making it into his head. The agent sighed and shook his head. He knew it had been too soon for Neal to come back to work, but neither the former con nor Hughes had believed him.

It had only been a week since that fateful incident on the tarmac, when the plane that held Kate had gone up in flames. It hadn't been until two days later that Neal was responsive to what was going on around him, and even then, it wasn't until the third day that the tears stopped falling and he had come to grips with the harsh reality that the love of his life was gone. His future was gone. Everything he had been fighting for was gone. And now, he was back at work, and yet a million miles away.

Looking at the clock, Peter saw that it was ten to noon and got up, going over to his friend. "Neal, come on, we're going out for lunch," he said, a hand on Neal's shoulder bringing him out of his trancelike state.

"I've got to finish this folder," the con said, waving his hand over the case file in front of him.

"I think it will still be here when we get back, now come on." Not giving Neal another chance to protest, Peter pulled him out of the chair and led him towards the door, a hand pushing him between the shoulder blades.

"Thought you were going home to have lunch with Elizabeth," Neal pointed out as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Who says I'm not? You're just coming along now." The agent glanced over at the con before pulling out into the traffic.

"No, Peter, come on, you and Elizabeth deserve some time alone," Neal protested.

"Oh please, El would have my head if I left you to fend for yourself."

The ride was silent after that, but Peter kept glancing over to make sure that Neal was okay. Every time, he was spinning that stupid hat in his fingers and staring at it intently, as though it held some key to the secret of the universe.

"Neal, do you need to take some more time off?" Peter asked as he made a turn towards the house. The ex-con seemed to jerk out of his reverie.

"No, I'm fine." His voice was almost panicked as he looked at the agent. "Really Peter, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"You've been staying with us for the past week…I know you haven't been sleeping well, and not just last night. Neal, you need to talk about this," the agent said calmly.

"There's nothing for me to say. She's gone, I'm moving on, this is how I am dealing with it Peter."

"Neal, there is no 'dealing with it' going on!" the agent exclaimed as he pulled off to the side of the road and then turned to his partner. "You're not functioning right! You're hardly functioning at all!"

Neal didn't say anything, just looked back to the hat, a sense of defeat emanating from him. "I want you to see someone Neal. There's a really good counselor who works for the bureau…"

"No, no shrinks," was the firm reply.

"Fine, then if you don't want to talk to a professional, and you can't talk to me then talk to El. Talk to June. Talk to Moz for crying out loud, just talk to _someone_!" Peter said emphasizing the last word and Neal nodded slowly, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I know that you loved her Neal, but she's gone. I'm sorry, but she's gone."

Peter pulled back out onto the road and they drove for a few minutes in complete silence before Peter looked over again and saw that silent tears were falling from Neal's eyes as he stared out the window. "If you hadn't been there…I would have died too…" Neal whispered.

"Neal."

"I would have been with her at last."

"Neal, don't do this to yourself."

"I wouldn't be able to find who did this and get justice for her…thank you Peter…thank you for saving my life."

The words took the agent by surprise. He had been ready for Neal to start screaming about how he hated Peter for keeping him away from Kate, but that hadn't happened. "There was no way I was going to just let you go. You're my friend," Peter said simply. They had arrived at the house and he reached over to squeeze Neal's shoulder. "Now come on, let's get in there. I made sure that El made deviled ham."

Neal paled for a moment, eyes wide, and then he saw Peter's lips twitching and slapped the man playfully. "That is really not funny Peter," the con said, getting out of the car.

"Yes it is, and you know it," Peter retorted as they walked up the stairs. Elizabeth was already there with the door open.

"Oh Neal, I'm so glad that you came to join us. I hope you're in the mood for deviled ham," she said, smiling and the con paused there on the steps before she started laughing.

"Come on El! He had you in on it too?" Neal asked as he walked in and hung his hat up on the coat rack.

"Had to have a little fun with you Neal."

007007007007007007007007

_She is sitting back in her seat on the plane, waiting. Just waiting. There is nothing left for her to do, no other secret meetings, no other lies to tell…or truths to keep silent. Nothing. Just…waiting._

_After a few minutes, she looks out the plane window and sees him walking towards the plane and she can't stop the pleased smile that springs to her lips. He's made it! They're really going to make it out of there and start their lives together all over again. She rests her head back against the head rest and breathes a deep sigh of relief. The nightmare is almost over._

_When it takes longer for Neal to make it to the plane than normal she looks out the window again and sees him standing there on the walkway, talking to Peter. What was Peter doing there? Of course, he didn't want Neal to leave. He really did not like Kate and he in no way trusted her. If anyone would be able to derail this and make sure that she and Neal didn't get their happy ending…it was Peter Burke._

_The conversation seems to take forever and then the pilot is coming back from the cockpit. He doesn't say anything to her, just grabs her and drags her to the back of the plane and down past the landing gear and is in the process of dragging her away when an explosion comes from behind them and she feels the heat at her back and then pain in her head before the world goes black._

She shot up in bed, gasping for breath before pain erupted in her head and she fell back against a set of pillows. Blinking painfully at the light, she recognized the white walls, bright fluorescent lights, and sterile smell as belonging to a hospital. At first she had thought the visions were dreams, but now it came rushing back and she remembered that it was all real. Reaching up, she felt the bandages wrapped around her head. Looking out the window Kate saw the guards in the hall out of her door and sighed.

"What am I going to do…?" she asked herself, looking around the room, looking for anything. Most important thing to do would be to figure out who was responsible for this. It wasn't Fowler that much was true. She knew it. Fowler wasn't the leader of this operation and he had genuinely thought that he was sending her and Neal off to start their new lives together, not sending them to their deaths. Kate Moreau was good at reading people, and she knew she had read Garret Fowler right.

The door opened and her head whipped around. Two men walked in and she recognized one of them, her blood running cold. The other was a doctor who noted her reaction and turned to his companion. "I'm going to need to ask you to leave. She's obviously distressed by you being here, so please, just wait outside and I will inform you of her condition when I am done examining her."

Those cold eyes glared at her and Kate couldn't help but shrink back on the bed before the man turned and left. Once the door had closed the man in the white coat walked over and smiled at her warmly. "Good afternoon Ms. Moreau. It's good to see you awake, we were starting to get worried."

"How long was I out for doctor…"

"Kensington. You've been in a coma for a week. Part of it was medically induced so that we could get the swelling in your brain down. Do you remember the explosion that you were in before you woke up?" he asked, making notes on his clipboard and checking the machinery.

_They were going with an actual explosion huh?_ "No…I'm sorry, it's all rather foggy," she said, playing along with the story. She would never get out if she didn't do so.

"That's okay Ms. Moreau. It is quite normal for there to be some memory loss after a trauma such as this," he said reassuringly. "Now, do you have much pain?"

"No, I'm fine," she lied, but Dr. Kensington had a knowing look in his eyes.

"Alright. You are hooked up to this pump, it releases a small dosage of painkillers into your bloodstream every half hour. And there is a remote that you can click for an extra small dosage every ten minutes if you think that you need it. Don't be afraid to use it."

"Thank you doctor. Do you think that I could make a phone call?" she asked. "I'm sure my family is very worried about me."

He took on a grim expression. "I'm sorry Ms. Moreau, but because of the attempt on your life, you have been placed into protective custody awaiting release and placement into the witness protection program."

_And there was the story they were using to explain how a Kate Moreau could have died in a plane explosion and still be alive in a hospital._ "Oh…alright…" she said, looking as down trodden as was possible. "I…I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…" she murmured as tears were forced out.

Luckily, those tears did exactly what was intended. "Ms. Moreau, you might not be able to make the call, but I could make the call for you maybe. Give minimal information and it would have to be very short so that it wouldn't be traced." At her surprise he grinned. "This isn't my first go round at the rodeo Ms. Moreau, I do know how some of these things are done. Who is it that I should be calling?"

"His name is Neal…Neal Caffrey. He's my fiancé. You might not be able to find him in the phone book, he's lodging with a June Cahors. If you can't find either of them, could you just contact Agent Peter Burke…he's with the FBI, his wife's name is Elizabeth," she said, the painkillers starting to mess with her head.

Dr. Kensington noticed and nodded. "I'll call them and let them know that you're okay," he said. "Now you get some rest. I'm going to go inform your handlers that you're doing alright, but that they need to leave you be for now so you can sleep. It will be fine. I'll check in on you later once I've made those calls."

She smiled tiredly, exaggerating it just a bit and closed her eyes as he turned to leave. The door opened, the lights were turned off, and she heard the click as the door closed again. While the grogginess had been exaggerated she was feeling considerably weaker and decided to take the doctor's advice and get some sleep. Her last conscious thought was of Neal. One week of thinking her dead…he must have been torn apart.

007007007007007007007007

Peter, Neal, and Elizabeth were all gathered around the table for dinner later that night and were laughing at a joke that Peter had tried to tell…and failed…and that El had finished, playfully slapping her husband. The phone rang and Peter, pouting, had stood up to get it. "Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted," he muttered as he walked out and left a giggling wife and grinning partner.

"Hello?" the pair heard from the hallway. "Yes, this is Agent Burke…yes…Mr. Caffrey is here, would you like me…alright. Neal," Peter called. "Someone wants to speak with you. They couldn't get you at June's so they called here."

Frowning, Neal stood up and went out, taking the phone from Peter who crossed his arms over his chest and stood there. "Hello?" Neal asked, looking to his friend who just shrugged.

"_Hello Mr. Caffrey. I can't tell you my name because you might be able to find me if I did so. However, I am calling on behalf of my patient. She says she's your fiancé, her name is Kate Moreau and she wants you to know she's alright."_

Everything after "Moreau" was heard from a distance because Neal had dropped the phone and was looking at Peter helplessly. There was a gasp from the doorway and Peter turned to see El standing there, a hand clapped over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. "Neal…" Peter said slowly.

"Kate…Kate's alive?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2: In the Darkness

Disclaimer: I still don't own White Collar!

A/N: I want to thank all of my readers out there. It really makes me happy to know that my first story in this fandom is getting hit left and right. I hope that I don't disappoint. A few internal cliffhangers here, and the end is kind of one, kind of not. It will definitely leave you waiting for the next chapter though, I promise you that! Now, please remember to review! I can't fix what's wrong if I don't hear back from you! Title for this chapter inspired by Christian Kane's song "In the Darkness". I felt it fit seeing as most of this chapter takes place at night. *thumbs up*

Peter snatched up the phone as Neal stared weakly at it. Elizabeth walked over to him, pulling the younger man into an embrace, eyes locked on her husband.

"This is Agent Burke again," Peter said, meeting his wife's gaze. 'Sir, I need you to tell me your name, the hospital you work for and what room Ms. Moreau is in."

"Agent Burke, I'm sorry but I can't do that. Ms. Moreau is in protective custody, witness protection. I broke the rules when I dialed Ms. Cahors number trying to find Mr. Caffrey. I'm very sorry, but I must go."

Peter opened his mouth to protest but the line had already clicked. Reaching over he ejected a cassette from the answering machine. "You recorded the call?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

"El, someone called our home looking for Neal one week after he was almost killed. Of course I recorded the call. And now I am going to go try and figure out who that was and where they were."

He was about to suggest that El look after Neal when he noticed that the con man had the phone held to his ear. After a few moments he hung up and looked at Peter. "Northside Grace," he said. "We need to go now."

An arm stopped him from going to the door and Peter's eyes met Neal's. "That is a big hospital. We need to know who we're looking for," the agent said calmly. "If we take the recording back to the office we can run it through the database and see if the vocals match up with anyone."

Peter heard the cogs turning in Neal's head before the younger man nodded. "Besides, if we go in guns blazing, they might move her and we'll never find her again, right?"

"Right Neal, now come on." Peter ushered Neal to the door before turning back to kiss his wife. "Don't wait up for us," he said jokingly.

"Keep an eye on him Peter. This isn't going to be easy for him, she whispered and her husband nodded. He followed Neal out and climbed into the car.

"Neal…" he started but was cut off.

"Just drive Peter, please. I have to find her."

007007007007007007007007

"_Neal…I want to come home…"_

"_KATE!"_

Neal's head jerked up from the desk, her name a whisper on his lips. Blinking the sleep from his eyes Neal stretched and looked around at the office. It wasn't just him and Peter anymore. Jones, Cruz, Diane, and Hughes had joined them too. Peter looked up and grinned when he saw Neal was awake.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Was wondering when you were going to join us," the agent said, sliding a tall cup of coffee towards the con who smiled gratefully.

"Where'd the reinforcements come from?"

"Called them. Figured we could use all the help we could get," Peter said, looking back at the computer. "So far we've gotten through two thirds of the database. Jones and Cruz are trying to isolate background sounds to try and get a location. Diane and Hughes are pulling every string they have to try and get into the WitSec records. If Kate's alive we'll find her Neal, I promise."

The con man nodded and sipped his coffee nervously. "Peter…" he said slowly, "if this isn't someone's idea of a cruel joke then I don't think Fowler was behind the explosion."

"I was actually thinking the same thing Neal."

That made the younger man's eyes widen in surprise more than anything. "Really? You do?"

"It makes sense. When I shot him he was sending you off to start a new life, not to kill you. No, someone else is pulling his strings."

"So who do you think did it?" Neal asked, sitting forward and taking another drink of coffee.

"Someone else on the inside. It has to be. Otherwise Fowler wouldn't have been able to play us like he did." Peter looked at Neal and the expression was one that Neal couldn't read. "Like you said though, we need to find out if Kate really is alive or if this is a trap."

"A trap? What for?"

"Neal, you were supposed to die on that plane too, but you're alive. Who's to say whoever did this won't come back and try to finish the job?"

"Peter, I've called in every favor I have and I haven't got anything from it," Diane said as she walked over, arms crossed over her chest.

"Same here," Hughes said. "No record of Kate being entered into WitSec in the past week."

"Not surprising," Neal muttered. "If the person responsible is a higher up in a federal institution, do you really think they're going to put the person they tried to kill into official federal protection?"

"Cut the snark, Caffrey," Hughes snared and Neal's mouth snapped shut.

The beeping that started at that point caused everyone to look at Peter's computer. "We've got a match!" he called and the office fell silent. "Audio file matches a Dr. Richard Kensington, works in the ICU at Northside Grace Hospital. Let's move guys," Peter said, but Neal was already at the door and in the hall.

Running after him, Peter saw Neal jabbing the down button on the elevator so hard that if he kept it up he would most likely break his finger. Peter hurried to his side and pulled him away. "Neal, stop it," he said firmly, shaking his friend, causing Neal to stop, arms dropping to his side, eyes fixed on the floor. "Look at me…Neal! Look at me," Peter said again after a moment, forcing the man's chin up so their eyes met. "We are going to find her, I promise you. We will find her."

The con man stared at his partner for a few moments before nodding. The elevator doors had opened and the two got on, followed by Jones and Cruz. "Diane and Hughes are going to try and find out who's holding Kate at the hospital."

"Whoever it is won't have her for much longer," Neal said as the doors slid closed.

007007007007007007007007

Voices outside her door woke Kate from her sleep and after a moment she realized that it was her handlers. They hadn't made a noise all day, but now it seemed as though something had spooked them. If they were spooked then that meant she would probably be moved. That wasn't a good thing. If Kensington had called Neal as he said he would, even if the call wasn't long, he would be tearing up the city by then looking for her. She had to buy him time to find her, or she had to find him first.

Over the PA out in the hall she heard them calling a code blue and knew that this was her one and only chance. As fast as she could Kate ripped out her IV's and turned off the equipment so that the alarms wouldn't go off. It would alert the nurses' station, but since they were all focused on trying to save a life, they wouldn't notice this until later. Getting up slowly, Kate wanted to make sure that she didn't lose her balance; she headed over to the closet. Even though they were slightly burnt, the hospital had washed and folded her clothes and placed them there.

Getting changed out of the hospital gown and into her clothes took a little doing because she kept getting dizzy, but she couldn't stop; she had to get out of there. Once she was changed, Kate headed over to the window and looked out of it. She was on the fourth floor roughly, no balconies or awnings below, so just jumping was not an option. But then she looked at the next building over and saw that it wasn't that far from the hospital window, and there was a fire escape. If she pushed off with just enough force she might be able to make the fire escape and then climb down to the street below. In her condition though, it might be a little hard. There was no other option though, if she waited around any longer they might move her before Neal could find her.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Kate opened her eyes again and reached out to the window, pushing it open. Crouching herself on the sill and taking another deep breath she got her balance just right and jumped.

007007007007007007007007

For Neal, the ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. He couldn't stand it and the fact that there was a traffic jam due to a car wreck didn't help. He ended up humming Sinatra under his breath as his fingers danced out a beat on the dashboard. It annoyed Peter immensely, but he didn't say a word, knowing that this couldn't be easy for the younger man.

When they arrived at the hospital, Neal was out of the car before it was even parked and walking quickly towards the doors. "Neal…" Peter grumbled as he, Jones, and Cruz got out, following after him. Walking through the doors the older agent wasn't surprised to see the con man arguing with the night security guard.

"Sir, it is too late, you will have to come back during visiting hours," the guard said, moving towards Neal, probably to escort him out.

"FBI," Peter called, going to Neal's aid. "We're here investigating a tip." Flashing his badge succeeded in getting the guard to back off. "I know it's past visiting hours, but it is imperative that we act immediately."

All the guard could do was nod his head and allow them to pass, although it was clear to Peter that he wasn't thrilled about it. Before Neal could abuse the button, or himself, again, Peter had pushed the button and the doors popped open with a ding. Neal was inside in a heartbeat and pushing the button for the third floor, ICU, before the others had even taken a step.

"Neal, calm down," Peter said, reaching over and giving his friend's arm a squeeze. "We're here, if she's here, she's leaving with us, but I need you focused."

Nodding, Neal took a deep breath and steadied himself. When the elevator doors slid open Neal Caffrey swaggered out, almost back to normal, except for a tenseness that no one but his closest friends would notice, and the three agents with him did.

The four walked over to the nurses' station and Neal turned on the Caffrey charm. "Hi, could you tell us if Dr. Kensington is in?" he asked, smiling at the woman.

"Yes, he's dealing with a situation down the hall, but it is far past visiting hours. I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't be here. Now if you want, I can ask the doctor to come talk to…Sir, please wait!" the young woman called out as Neal walked down the hall in the direction she had glanced. Peter grinned, flashing his badge at the nurse before following Neal, Cruz and Jones at his sides.

"Looks like Neal's got his game back," Jones said.

"At least for now," Cruz threw in.

Peter bumped into Neal who had come to a stop. Following his gaze, the agent saw what, or rather who, had stopped him in his tracks. Fowler. The OPR agent was talking to a doctor and Peter recognized the face from the computer as Dr. Richard Kensington. Peter's stomach was in knots as he told his two fellow agents to hang back and keep Neal back too.

"Agent Fowler," Peter said, voice cold, as he walked over. "And this must be Dr. Kensington, am I right?"

"Agent Burke," Fowler said, nodding towards him in greeting, tone clipped. He was probably remembering the last time they had met…when Peter shot him. Not to mention the fact that Peter had taken the suspicious evidence that Diane found on Fowler's computer to the upper levels of the agency, allowing him to have his badge reinstated long before the two week suspension was up. Fowler had been disciplined, and the memory still brought a slight smile to Peter's face before he refocused on the issue at hand.

"Agent…Peter Burke?" Both agents turned toward the doctor.

"Yes sir, we spoke earlier," Peter said. "We realize that you didn't want to be found, but the situation is urgent. That man back there is Kate Moreau's fiancé. Now, is this her room? I was hoping that he could sit with her while I explain things to you."

"Yes, but you don't understand," Kensington tried to say as Neal rushed forward, pushing through the men and into the room.

"Kate?" the three heard Neal cry out and for a moment, Peter feared the worst, rushing inside to his partner, but other than Neal, the room was empty. The agent turned to the two men who were now entering the room. "Where is she?" Neal shouted, turning on all three of them.

"Let me explain Mr. Caffrey," Richard said, remembering what Kate had told him her fiancé's name was earlier. "Thirty minutes ago there was a code blue in another part of the unit. It required our entire staff to bring the poor soul back and even now they're only holding on by a thread. When we came back, our software told us that for some reason Ms. Moreau's equipment had turned off. I and several nurses came to check on her, but when we came in the bed was empty, the window was open and the clothes she had been brought in wearing were gone, the hospital gown I had seen her in just hours ago on the floor. I looked out the window, fearing the worse, but there was no body down below, and the ladder on the fire escape of the building next door was down. I assumed that she must have made an escape," the doctor explained while Neal walked over to the window and looked down at the ground below.

"Escaping 'protective' custody. What does that tell you Fowler?" Peter spat as he walked over to Neal. "It's going to be okay. We'll find her again," he promised.

"It's snowing…" was all Neal said as Peter led him away from the window. Peter watched his friend sadly. Neal was gone again.

007007007007007007007007

Kate was wandering the streets. She didn't know the area she had ended up in, there weren't any payphones in sight, and every time she heard sirens, she found herself ducking into the nearest alley or doorway, pretending to be going inside.

She was really wishing she had her coat, but apparently that had not been salvageable and was disposed of upon her arrival at the hospital if not before hand. Her hands rubbed furiously, trying to warm up her freezing arms, and when it had started snowing Kate couldn't help but laugh bitterly. She had escaped from the men keeping her from Neal, only to end up freezing on the streets. Maybe she should have stayed.

At one point when she heard sirens, she rushed up stairs to get to a door and pretended to fiddle with another lock in case the sirens drove past her. A light in the hallway turned on and the door opened. "Oh, hello. You're not who I was expecting. Can I help you dear? You look positively frozen."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Kate said, and her voice came out shivering. "I didn't mean to wake you. Please, I'll just go."

"No, dear, it's past two in the morning. Come inside, I'll help you find who you're looking for later today. And you didn't wake me. I was half hoping that my lodger would be coming in. Now come, let's get you a cup of tea and get you to bed."

Kate let the older woman lead her into the house and close the door behind them. Looking around, Kate saw that it was a very nice house, one that she and Neal would have liked to have owned at one point. "Your home is very beautiful," she commented.

"Thank you, I try. Why don't you sit down on the couch and relax while I put the kettle on?" The woman's smile was warm and Kate nodded, sitting down and hugging herself, glad that warmth was slowly flooding back into her. She let her eyes close knowing that at least for the night she was safe.

When the woman returned, she saw that her young friend had fallen asleep on the couch, but frowned when she saw the woman had her arms wrapped around herself. Walking over she set the tray of tea down on the table and gently shook the girl. "Wake up," she whispered, and Kate sat up, looking around frantically. "I realize you're tired, but I think it would be best if you slept in an actual bed, especially since you're bandaged up. You can take my lodger's room. He won't mind," she whispered and Kate nodded, standing up and following her upstairs and to a very large suite with a nice sized bed.

"Can I ask you what your name is?" the older woman asked as she helped this strange girl get settled.

"Ka…Kaylie…" she murmured, hiding the hesitation as shivering. It wasn't smart for her to tell people her name. Who knows if she would get turned in or not.

"Well Kaylie, you get some sleep," her hostess said, patting her arm and pulling the covers up over her. "If you need anything at all, please just give a shout and I'll come help."

"Thank you…" Kate whispered, eyes falling closed as she turned and buried her face in the pillow, a faint but familiar smell invading her senses, but she was asleep before she could place it.

June smiled down at the now sleeping girl and stood, going back downstairs to wait and see if Neal would come home tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Set Fire to the Third Bar

Disclaimer: Still don't own White Collar!

A/N: You guys are going to hate me once this chapter is said and done. I gave you the worst cliff hanger ever for such a long chapter. Sorry! But, I'm expecting to have chapter four up soon, so I hope that is some kind of incentive to you. Don't worry, we're really starting to pick up speed now, but when you start dropping your reviews, tell me who you think the baddy is. And no…it isn't Fowler. :P

Looking For You

Chapter 3: Set Fire to the Third Bar

Peter had asked Jones and Cruz to take Neal down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee while he stayed to talk with Fowler and Kensington.

"Lauren, don't make him talk, just be his friend," he had told her before they left. She ahd nodded her understanding and led Neal to the elevators, Clinton with them. Watching Neal back where he had been a week ago was killing all of them, but all they could do was watch out for him and do everything in their power to get Kate back again.

Now Peter was sitting in Kensington's office with the doctor and Fowler. Neither of the two agents was very happy about it.

"I don't know why you're here Burke, this is an OPR investigation. You're not needed."

"Oh, of course not. Because you guys have done such a bang up job in the past. Especially when the plane you had set up as Neal and Kate's get away blew up, almost killing the both of them. Great job Garrett," Peter said, the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Gentlemen, I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but I would rather focus on finding my patient," Kensington interjected before Fowler had a chance to retaliate.

"That's the issue doctor. I have reason to believe that whoever placed Ms. Moreau in 'protective' custody is the same person who caused the explosion that put her here in the first place. She was trying to get away from them most likely, and I also think it's why she wanted you to get in contact with Neal and I. Kate probably deduced that we didn't know she was alive and needed to find some way to let us know. How am I doing Fowler?" he asked, turning on his rival.

"I didn't know she was alive either."

"What do you mean you didn't know?"

"Gentlemen!"

Both of them snapped their mouths shut and then Peter turned to the doctor. "What condition can we expect to find Kate in when we do locate her?"

"She only woke up today and I didn't get a chance to really evaluate her. But I would expect dizziness, headaches, maybe some nausea. Probably disorientation, but no major injuries. I know that you would rather not bring her back here in light of what you've just told me. Therefore, as soon as you find her, Agent Burke, give me a call and I will come and examine her to make certain she's going to be okay."

Peter nodded and stood, grabbing a card from the man's desk. He didn't make it very far down the hall before a hand on his arm pulled him back. Turning around Peter saw that it was Fowler standing there.

"I didn't know she survived the explosion, the OPR agent said.

"I believe that you didn't know that the plane was rigged to explode, but how do you expect me to believe that you didn't know she was alive?" Peter hissed.

"I've been keeping an eye on Neal, but when I heard a girl matching Kate's age and description was missing from a nearby hospital, I had to check it out."

"You want to prove yourself? You keep away from trying to find Kate and I might believe that you aren't trying to find her in order to hide her away again."

Without another word Peter pulled out of Fowler's grasp and continued out to the elevators.

007007007007007007007007

Lauren watched from across the table as Neal slept, arms folded and head resting on them. It wasn't peaceful, his eyebrows would twitch, or he would wince every once in a while, but to the two agents it looked like he needed any rest he could get.

Peter walked in about a half hour after Neal had dozed off. Lauren tensed a little and stood. He didn't look happy. When he saw Neal sleeping though, his expression softened. Sitting down next to Cruz he spoke softly so as not to wake the con man.

"Fowler is claiming to not have had, or known, anything about the rigged explosion. We kind of assumed that, but still I asked him to stay out of the way if he wants to prove he's innocent.

"Asked?" Jones said, raising an eyebrow.

"More like heavily suggested," Peter said, grinning. "Now come on, let's all go home and get some sleep. I called Hughes, filled him in. Orders are that none of us step foot in that office before tomorrow afternoon, and by tomorrow, I mean today."

Peter reached across the table and gently shook Neal, the younger man sitting up, blinking heavily. "Come on, we're going home.

"What about Kate?" he asked, stretching a little.

"We'll keep looking tomorrow…today…come on!" Peter said, dragging the other three along to the car.

Lauren volunteered to sit in the back with a still tired Neal, who ended up passing out, head in her lap, before they were out of the parking lot. Shrugging off her blazer, she draped it over him. The ride was silent, but words weren't needed, not when Cruz held Neal's hand while he slept, Jones kept turning his head to peek into the back seat, and Peter kept glancing back at his sleeping friend in the rearview mirror.

When they got back to the office, Lauren got out as gently as she could, making sure that Neal didn't wake up. She was just about to close the door when Peter stopped her. "What about your jacket?"

"He can hold onto it for the night. See you later Peter," she said, closing the door carefully and walking for her car.

Clinton got out as well and nodded to the man. "I'll see you Peter."

Peter got them home fifteen minutes later and went around to the side, sitting Neal up which was enough to wake him. "Let's get you inside and in bed," the agent said, throwing one of Neal's arms across his shoulders and pulled him out.

"Peter…what would El say?" Neal asked, a goofy grin on his face that Peter chalked up to being sleep deprived.

"Probably something along the lines of 'What's Neal doing in our bed?'" a voice said from the door and both men looked up to see Elizabeth standing there. "I thought you boys were never going to get back."

"It's been a long night El," Peter said and she took Neal's other side, helping her husband get their friend in the house and up the stairs. Walking him down the hall to "his room" was interesting, but as soon as they were there Elizabeth went over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes for him to change into. He started changing before they were even out the door and so they both just turned away to give him some privacy, only turning back to face him when he told them he was decent.

"Neal, you are never decent," Elizabeth said, smiling as she helped him into bed and pulled the covers up over him. He chuckled a bit, but then looked up at Peter with pleading eyes.

"We are going to find her…right?" he asked and he sounded so much like a lost child to the both of them.

"We'll find her," Peter promised, nodding. "But I'm going to need you on top of your game, so get some sleep."

"We'll be right down the hall if you need anything Neal," Elizabeth whispered.

Nodding, Neal let his eyes slide closed and was asleep almost instantly. They sat there for a few minutes before Elizabeth leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then, taking Peter's hand, she led him out the door, closing it behind her, and to their bedroom. Satchmo was up on the bed and was kicked off by his master while his mistress got changed. Peter got changed as well and looked at the clock. It was two thirty. It felt later…to him it felt much later than that.

He walked over to the window and was staring out it when El came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?" Her voice was a whisper in the darkness. Turning around Peter pulled his wife into his arms, holding her tightly.

"We found the man who called and it actually was a doctor at Northside Grace. We went there to check it out, but she had gotten out through the window by the time we got there. Neal was heartbroken. It was just like he had shut down all over again."

"But Kate's alive, right?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at him. "That has to be a relief to him."

"It was…until she was gone again. Now he's just as hopeless as before." They stood in silence for a few minutes. "El, I…"

"Shh…" she whispered, putting a finger to his lips. "I know Peter. I know. Now come to bed, Neal isn't the only one who needs some sleep after a long day."

He didn't fight her as she pulled him over to the bed and gently pushed him down onto it. Crawling in next to him Elizabeth pulled the covers up over them. Pulling him into her arms she could feel the tension that emanated from his body. "It's okay Peter," she murmured. "Got to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Relaxing against her, Peter let himself give into exhaustion.

Elizabeth sighed before settling back into the pillows. She heard Peter at night, knew that he was having nightmares too. Not as frequent as Neal's, but they still made their presence known. Sometimes she would wake up to hear him crying out for her, and sometimes for Neal. She could only imagine that he was dreaming that Neal had been on that plane too when it went up in flames. She would always calm him down, but he would never wake up, and when morning finally came and Peter opened his eyes, he couldn't remember the dreams, only flashes of what he had seen. For this, Elizabeth Burke was extremely thankful. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth joined her husband in sleep, praying that his and Neal's sleep wouldn't be interrupted that night.

007007007007007007007007

The next morning Neal woke up, curled up on his side, arm reaching out for something or someone. He rubbed a hand down his face tiredly before sitting up and looking around. He could barely remember getting into bed before sleep and nightmares had overtaken him. One blessing was that the nightmares, rather than being of Kate trapped in the plane, were now of him running through the city and trying to find her before whoever had tried to kill them did.

Noises downstairs alerted him that someone else was awake. Not even bothering to dress he padded downstairs, barefoot, in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked in the living room and saw Satch lying on the couch and the dog's tail started wagging as soon as he saw Neal. "Hey Satchmo," Neal murmured as he walked over and scratched behind the dog's ears. After a moment Neal pulled away and the dog jumped up and trotted to the kitchen. Grinning, the con man followed and found Elizabeth sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading a magazine. One hand was on the dog's head which was on her lap. El smiled when she looked up and saw Neal walking in.

"Good morning Neal," she said, standing up and walking over to give him a hug. "How did you sleep?"

"Not perfect," he admitted, smiling reassuringly when her eyes filled with concern, "but better. It was definitely better."

"That's wonderful Neal." Judging by the smile that lit up her face she meant it and Neal couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, how about you help me get breakfast read before Peter decides to drag himself out of bed?" Laughing even more, Neal went ot the fridge to retrieve the eggs while El pulled out the pots and pans.

007007007007007007007007

Kate woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. Pulling the covers up over her head only elicited a light hearted laugh from someone in the room. "Maybe you should let me check out your head before you go back to sleep." Pushing the covers back down she saw the woman from the night before sitting in a chair next to her bed. Nodding weakly, Kate watched as the woman stood, and switched her position to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How…how did you know about my head?" Kate asked, her voice a painful rasp, causing her to wince. Her hostess nodded to someone out in the hall and they heard receding footsteps. Kate remembered removing the bandages when she reached the street in front of the hospital the night before.

"Your injuries made themselves known while you slept." Looking down at the pillows revealed the blood that now spotted them.

"I'm sorry," Kate said hastily, but her host raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry about it. They're just pillows."

At her words three women, well, two women and a young girl walked in. One was obviously a maid and she removed the bloodied pillows and replaced them with fresh ones. The other young woman, roughly Kate's age, maybe a few years younger, handed her hostess bandages and alcohol with cotton balls. The young girl handed Kate a glass of water and a couple of pills, smiling warmly and Kate couldn't help but smile back, even though she was leery of the pills.

"They're just a couple extra strength aspiring. This is going to hurt; I thought you might like something to ease your pain." Her hostess smiled warmly as Kate gratefully popped the pills in her mouth and washed them down with the water. When she looked up the other three had left. "My maid Cynthia and my two granddaughters Samantha and Cindy." She smiled fondly as she spoke of them and Kate couldn't help but smile as well. "Now, Kaylie, how did you get hurt like this?"

"I'm sorry…" Kate started, trailing off when she realized she still hadn't learned the woman's name.

"June, you can call me June," her hostess said and Kate laughed tiredly.

"The friend I'm looking for has a friend named June," she explained, not wanting this woman to think she was being rude.

"But not your friend?" June questioned as she dabbed at the wounds, causing Kate to hiss in pain.

"Don't know…haven't met her yet."

"Hasn't that man of yours introduced the two of you yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm sure he will soon. Now, I think you've dodged my question long enough. How on earth did you get hurt like this?"

"June, I'm sorry, but it's safer for you if you don't know," Kate murmured, lowering her gaze to the bed sheets.

"Oh, one of those situations. I see…Well, you're welcome to lie low here for as long as you need to." Kate looked up in surprise as her head was bandaged. "Now, how about you get some more rest and I'll bring something up for you to eat in a little bit."

Kate nodded and allowed June to help her get settled. The woman patted her hand, smiling warmly, before turning and leaving the room. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, Kate set up silent prayers to whatever deity might be listening that Neal would find her. She laid like that for a long time after June left before she finally fell back into sleep.

007007007007007007007007

Peter and Neal arrived in that office the minute that the lunch break was over. Lauren and Clinton walked in just a few minutes later. Once they were all there Hughes called them into his office. What's your plan?" he asked, looking between the four of them.

"We're going to check the security footage of the hospital and try to find out where she went. WE also called around to other local hospitals and medical centers," Peter explained.

"We gave them Kate's description with the request that they call us if anyone looking like her who has sustained any head injuries comes in," Jones added.

"What about Diana?"

"She wanted to go out, drive around the city, see if she can spot Kate anywhere," Hughes answered.

"She won't find her," Neal said quietly. "Kate doesn't trust the bureau at all after what happened, she's not going to take any chances of being seen by anyone who might call it in."

"Then what do you suggest we do Caffrey?" Hughes asked.

"Kate will try to find Neal if she can," Peter interjected. "But Neal, she might be too injured to do anything. We still need to try and find her." The con man was looking up at his partner now and nodded after a moment.

"Alright, but there's one string I haven't pulled yet, if you'll excuse me for a few minutes."

Without another word Neal walked out, pulling out his cell phone. Hitting the number two speed dial he held the phone up to his ear. It was after the third ring that the person on the other end finally picked up. "Sorry Neal, had to make sure the call wouldn't be traced," a slightly nasally voice said.

"Moz, it's Kate. She's alive."

Silence. There was nothing but silence. "Neal…the plane blew up," his friend said slowly as though explaining a math problem to a child.

"I know it sounds crazy Mozzie, but it's true. I don't know where she is. She escaped from the hospital before I could get there. It was Northside Grace. Can you…"

"Already on it Neal. I'll call when I get something."

"Thanks Moz."

Both men hung up and Neal turned around to see Peter standing there, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. "Mozzie's the string that you hadn't pulled?"

"He's good with surveillance videos," Neal answered, shrugging before he grinned.

"Oh yeah, he's good alright," Peter said before he reached over and playfully punched Neal in the arm. "Come on, let's go find that girlfriend of yours."

Peter headed for the door, but Neal stayed where he stood for a few moments. "Peter, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Before…before the explosion you were so sure that Kate was going to ruin my life and leave me high and dry…What changed your mind?"

Walking back over Peter rested a hand on Neal's shoulder. "Any doubts I had about her feelings for you disappeared when I saw that plane go up. If she was only after the music box she wouldn't have even come to the runway. If she wouldn't have survived…she would have died over her love for you."

Neal was speechless and surprised when he felt wetness on his cheek and reached up, brushing away a tear. Smiling sadly, Peter squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Thank you Peter."

"No problem Neal. Now, let's go try and find her."

007007007007007007007007

The afternoon was filled with phone calls and drives around the city, trying to find any sign possible of where Kate had ended up, but it was hopeless. There was no sign of Kate anywhere, almost like she had disappeared into thin air. But it didn't deter Neal. He knew she was alive and he was going to find her, no matter what it took.

Too soon, it seemed, five o'clock rolled around and Hughes was ordering them home with the expectation that they would be in the next morning at the regular time. Peter, Neal, Lauren, Diana and Clinton all headed out together.

"Lauren, would you mind coming over to Peter's car real quick?" Neal asked and the agent shrugged.

"Sure." Following Neal over to the car she couldn't help but grin when she saw him reach into the backseat and pull out the blazer from the night before. "Neal," she started, but he cut her off with a raised hand.

"Thank you," was all he said as he draped it across her shoulders. Then, taking her hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You're welcome Neal. I'll see the two of you in the morning," she said, nodding to Peter as well, who was now waiting to get into the driver's seat.

"Can't I drive today?" Neal asked as he slid into the passenger seat, Cruz walking to her car.

"Not today Barney Fife," Peter chuckled, pulling out and onto the road.

The car was silent for the first few minutes and Peter was worried that maybe Neal had put on a mask for at the office today until the man spoke up. "How long do you and El want me to stay with you?"

"For as long as you want to stay Neal. Are you ready to go back to June's do you think?" Peter asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Not to stay," he said hastily. "But I haven't really talked to her since the explosion and she's probably worried. Plus, I would like to pick up a few things."

"It's fine Neal. Let's go over now and I'll call El to hold off on dinner for a few."

He called his wife and she said that was fine so long as Peter made sure to tell June that she sent her greetings. Neal laughed and assured her that it would be done.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up to June's home and Neal climbed out, jogging up the steps, but the door was open before he even reached for it and June was standing there, smiling at him. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back so I got myself a new boarder," she joked as she hugged him.

"But it hasn't even been two weeks!" he exclaimed in mock concern.

"No, it hasn't. And you're lucky it hasn't." Looking up she smiled at Peter. "Good afternoon Agent Burke. Both of you come in and I'll get us some French Roast."

The two entered and Neal closed the door behind them before heading for the dining room. June was bustling in the kitchen next door. "I'm not staying tonight June," he said, loud enough for her to hear him. "Not yet at least."

"That's fine Neal. I'm just glad that you stopped by. I was starting to get very worried," she said as she walked in with a tray holding a tall pot of coffee and three cups. "But you seem…happier. What brought this on?"

"Kate's alive," he said, sipping at the coffee and smiling at the warmth that it brought him. June gave a tiny gasp and sat forward in her seat.

"How? Is she okay?" the older woman asked, looking between the two men.

"We don't know," Peter answered.

"She was admitted at Northside Grace, but by the time we had gotten there she was long gone. Escaped through the window," Neal continued. "Right now we're just trying to find her."

"I'm sure you will find her Neal, just be patient and don't give up. If you boys could excuse me, I need to take some food up to a young friend upstairs. Poor dear isn't feeling well and needed a place to stay for just a few days. I put her in your room Neal, since it was already set up."

"I thought you were joking about getting a new boarder," Neal said, grinning and standing. "I'll take it up to her June. I wanted to grab a few things anyway."

Going into the kitchen he saw a tray ready and waiting on the table. He picked it up and carried it skillfully up the back staircase. Knocking softly on the door and not receiving any answer, he figured that she must be sleeping if she wasn't feeling well.

Opening the door as silently as he could Neal slipped in and walked over, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Once he was standing tall again he glanced over at the bed and saw that its occupant had pulled the covers up over her head, exposing her legs. Grinning, Neal crept over and gently tugged the blanket back down and tucked it around her legs so it wouldn't come loose like that again. After that was done, Neal moved up to the head of the bed to tuck June's new friend in the rest of the way. But the girl shifted just then, rolling over to face him. His blood stopped.

"PETER!"


	4. Chapter 4: Come to You in Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar...and with the way season 2 is going, I'm glad!

A/N: I know it's been a while guys, and I'm sorry, but I got hit with major writer's block and it took me a while to work out how I wanted to reveal the big baddie. So now, at the end of this chapter, you will know who is behind it. The title of this chapter is inspired by the Red song, "Come to You in Pieces" Please enjoy and review!

Looking For You

Chapter 4: Come to You in Pieces

Someone was screaming and Kate winced as the pain returned full force, causing her to whimper. The screaming immediately stopped and someone was running a hand through her hair. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but the touch was familiar, just as the fading scent on the pillows had been and it beckoned to her.

Forcing her eyes open Kate found herself looking up into a pair of blue eyes that she had beginning to wonder if she would ever see again. Tears filled her eyes and then she heard the bedroom door slam open. "Neal," she whispered as tears filled her eyes and her arms flew around his neck where she buried her face and cried.

007007007007007007007007

No sooner had the name left his lips then Kate was whimpering and wincing in pain. He cut off even though he was tempted to shout her name from the top of Mt. Everest, not wanting to cause her any more pain. Instead he reached out and gently stroked her hair as he used to when she was sick and had a headache. Almost instantly he saw her face begin to relax. After a moment he saw her brow furrow in confusion and then he was watching her struggle to open her eyes. Holding his breath, Neal watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and his blue eyes met hers. He saw her eyes begin to glisten and smiled down at her as the door behind him slammed open.

"Neal," he heard her soft, musical voice whisper before her arms were around his neck and she was crying, her hot tears wet against his skin.

His arms were tight as he held her close, face buried in her hair. "I'm here Kate, I've got you," he whispered, causing her tears to fall faster.

007007007007007007007007

Peter sat with June as Neal walked into the kitchen and they heard him go upstairs. "How has he been, really?" June asked.

"Before we found out that Kate was alive? It was almost like Neal wasn't there anymore. He was lost, wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, and there were nightmares. But now that he has hope, he…"

"PETER!"

The agent was bounding up the stairs, gun drawn. He ran straight for Neal's room, kicking the door open and charging in, gun pointing everywhere. But when he looked to the bed, and saw Neal there holding Kate, he holstered his weapon and walked over. Resting a hand on Neal's shoulder he let himself take it in. June came running in soon after and looked at the scene in front of her.

'What's going on?" she asked. "What's wrong? Is Kaylie alright?"

"Her name is Kate, that's what's wrong." Peter bent down so Neal would hear him whisper, "I'm going to go call El and Dr. Kensington."

The con man nodded and his partner walked out into the hall. Pulling out his cell phone, he pulled the card out of his wallet and punched in the number. "Hello?" a familiar voice asked on the other end.

"Dr. Kensington, it's Agent Burke. We've found Ms. Moreau. Can you come over and examine her? Make sure that everything is okay?"

"Of course Agent Burke. I'll just need the address."

Peter gave it to the man and was told that he would be there as soon as he could get away from the hospital. Both men hung up and then Peter dialed home. "Don't tell me Peter, June wants you to stay over for dinner," El said when she picked up, a slightly joking tone in her voice.

"Not quite. El, it's Kate. She's here. Somehow she ended up here," her husband muttered, pacing in the hall, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm on my way over. How is she? How's Neal?"

Peter peeked in and saw them in the same position, June standing by silently. "She seems to be okay from what I can tell and Neal isn't letting her go for anything."

"I'm not surprised. Just hold tight, I'll be right there."

Peter hung up and stayed in the hall, watching the scene in front of him.

007007007007007007007007

Kate pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and looked up at Neal. "I can't believe that you found me," she whispered.

"You're in my bed Kate…how could I not find you?" He gave her the Caffrey grin and she felt something inside that she hadn't in a long time. After a moment though his face turned serious. "Why didn't you wait for me?" he whispered.

"I was scared they would take me away again and that you'd never find me," she murmured.

"You could have been killed jumping out of that window."

"I know, but I needed to buy you more time, and that was my only option. They had guards at my door and I couldn't get to the air vents in my condition."

He didn't press the subject any further and just contented himself with having her in his arms. "Is your head still hurting?" Neal looked down and saw her barely nod. Looking up he gave June a pleading expression. "Can she have something, please?"

"Kensington is on his way Neal, I think it would be better to wait until he checks her over," Peter said as he walked in. "He might even have something better than what June has."

"Hello Peter," Kate murmured, looking at the man. "Please, don't tell your office you found me. I don't know…"

"I'm not telling anyone Kate. We'll find out who did this."

"I know who did it. Not his name, but his face. I saw him in the hospital, and he was there when Fowler and I made the deal for Mentor, but he didn't talk at all, just whispered things in Fowler's ear," she said hurriedly. Neal pressed a finger to her lips and Peter came closer.

"We'll take care of it once you're recovered," the agent said and she nodded. "Now, I'm going to go downstairs and wait for my wife and our dear friend the doctor."

Without another word Peter turned and walked out, leaving the couple and June. The older woman smiled and headed for the door. "June, wait." Walking over she saw Kate holding out a hand and Neal looking puzzled. "Hi. Kate Moreau."

Giving the young woman a warm smile June reached out to take Kate's hand and the shook. "It's very nice to meet you Kate. Now, do you two need anything?"

"I think we're okay," Neal said and Kate nodded as well. June just continued to smile.

"Alright. I think I'll go keep Agent Burke company. Just give a shout if you need something."

June left, pulling the door partially closed behind her. Looking down Neal saw a very worn out Kate looking up at him, and he smiled down at her. To him, she had never looked more beautiful. He reached up and gently massaged her temples and she gasped in delight as the pain in her head eased up somewhat. "You always were better than any over the counter Tylenol we could buy," she murmured, eyes closing and Neal leaned down to kiss her.

"Go ahead and cat nap for now, but after Kensington takes a look at you, I want you to try to eat some of the food that June had me bring up." He watched as she nodded and slowly drifted off. Once he was sure she was asleep Neal readjusted himself so he was sitting against the backboard and she was cradled in his lap.

A little while later he heard a door open downstairs and hushed voices. A few minutes later there were soft footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall until Elizabeth Burke was standing in the doorway, smiling at the two people in front of her. Neal smiled as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey El."

"Hey Neal. So, this is the infamous Kate Moreau. How is she doing?"

"Major headache, but other than that she seems to be fine. I'll properly introduce the two of you later when she's awake," he whispered. Kate stirred momentarily before settling back down.

"That's fine. Peter told me that Dr. Kensington should be here in about ten minutes at the most and then we'll be sure that she's fine."

"Good, the sooner, the better. I just need to know that she's safe for now."

"She's with you Neal, and she's not lost anymore. Of course she's safe," Elizabeth said and Neal couldn't help but smile up at her. "Now, how about I go down and help June's maid with dinner? I'm guessing you're hungry."

"A bit," Neal admitted sheepishly. Smiling, Elizabeth stood and turned when the tray caught her eye.

"For Kate?" Neal nodded and she picked it up. "I'll take it down and keep it warm for her. Just relax Neal."

Before she left she walked over and gently ruffled his hair before she walked out the door and he heard her footsteps retreating downstairs. There was still an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but Neal also knew that unless whoever had done this wanted to lower themselves from the sky and onto his terrace, they would have to go through three people who were very protective of him and the woman in his arms right then, and that gave him some peace and reassurances.

007007007007007007007007

Elizabeth returned downstairs, but was shooed out of the kitchen with the promise that dinner would be ready as soon as the doctor's examination was over. Joining Peter and June in the living room she smiled at them and sat next to her husband. "Kate's resting and Neal looks happier than I've ever seen him," she said as Peter wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But he's going to be on edge until we find out who did this, and I can't use any of the agents because any of them might be the one who blew up that plane," Peter said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What about Lauren and Clinton? I mean, they were at the hospital trying to help find her, right?"

"Yes, but if they were involved in any way, then they would have been helping so that they could find her and either make her disappear again or try to finish what they started with the plane. But that still doesn't explain why she's still alive. Why did they get her off that plane?"

"I know that I'm not a federal agent, but what if you relied on Neal's friends for this one?" June brought up. "Like Mozzie, and that nice girl Alex?"

"That might be our only option. Although there is one idea that might work, but I need to talk it over with the lovebirds once Kate wakes up."

"What's that?" But before Peter could answer his wife someone was ringing the doorbell. Standing, Peter walked over and discreetly checked who was outside. Once he saw that it was Kensington he opened the door and let the man in.

"Thank you for coming doctor. Kate is right upstairs. Just follow me." Peter led the man up the stairs and June and El rose from their seats in the living room to follow right behind the doctor. When they reached the bedroom the four found both young people sleeping peacefully on the bed. El and June couldn't help but smile, and while he would never admit it, Elizabeth could see a tender, comforting look in Peter's eyes when he looked at the two. No one moved and so El walked over and gently shook Kate's shoulder and she opened her eyes, looking at the woman fearfully.

"It's okay Kate, my name's Elizabeth, I'm Peter's wife. We were able to get a hold of the doctor who looked after you at the hospital and he came over to make sure that everything is still okay. Can you maybe sit up a little?" she asked, voice soft so as to hopefully not have to wake Neal too.

Nodding, Kate carefully sat up, but didn't attempt to pull herself from Neal's arms. "He'll wake up for sure," she murmured in explanation and El nodded, pulling back and allowing Dr. Kensington to get closer.

"Well Ms. Moreau, you certainly had us at the hospital worried," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a penlight. "Can you just follow this for a few moments?" he asked and she nodded, watching as he moved it side to side and up and down. "Very good, now just try to look at Agent Burke over my shoulder." She did as told and the doctor nodded. "Excellent, it seems the concussion is healing nicely. And these look like clean bandages," he said, noting the wraps on her head.

"They are, I changed them a few hours ago," June said.

"Did everything seem alright?"

"Fine. They were bleeding a very small bit, but nothing too bad."

"Alright. Now Ms. Moreau, are you in any pain?"

"Just a little," she admitted and the doctor nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out a syringe and a small bottle.

"It's a very mild painkiller. Won't knock you out or anything," he promised, rubbing her arm with an alcohol wipe and then inserting the needle, pushing the plunger in. Kate felt a chill running through her veins, but sure enough the pain started to ease again.

"Thank you," she said and he nodded.

"You can rest now; I'll speak with the others out in the hall."

Kate gave him one last nod and smile before settling back down in Neal's arms and closing her eyes, quickly drifting off. Neal's arms instinctively tightened around her and El and June smiled again. Peter ushered them out and closed the door behind them. "What's the prognosis?"

"She's recovering very well for someone who just jumped out of a third story window last night. I'm not too concerned; right now it's just a normal healing process. You have my card, so if anything happens or you think something is wrong you can give me a call. Now, I'm going to assume that I should not be informing Agent Fowler that she has been found?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct," Peter said. "We don't want anyone to know that she has been located at this point."

"Very well, I will keep it as secret as I can, and throw off anyone who might be getting too close…for now. But surely you must have realized that she cannot live in this house for the rest of her life?"

"I have, but for right now, until we find out who tried to kill her in the first place, we need to make sure that the wrong person doesn't find out that we have her here."

"Alright Agent Burke. Well, I must be getting back to the hospital. As I said, call me if you need something, and if not, I would like to check in on her in a week."

"That's fine doctor," June said. "My door is always open to you. Thank you." He nodded before walking back downstairs and they heard the door open and close again. "Now, how about I go check up on dinner? Would you two like to dine downstairs, or up here?"

"I'd like to stay up here," Elizabeth spoke up and Peter looked at his wife in surprise. "Just in case they need anything. Besides, we can eat out on the terrace so we don't disturb them."

"Well, you two go in and get comfortable and then I'll be up in a few minutes with dinner," June said before turning and going downstairs. Leading his wife back into the room Peter walked with her over to the couch and sat down with her, pulling her into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's gonna be okay Peter," Elizabeth murmured, looking up at her husband.

"I know he is. As long as we find whoever it was that did this."

007007007007007007007007

It was two days later when Kate felt like she was up to getting out of the apartment. Peter had talked to her and Neal in that time that he thought it might be best if they took Kate into the office, discreetly, so that she could try to identify who it was that had come to visit her in the hospital. And it had not been an easy task to convince her extremely protective lover.

"_No, absolutely not Peter," Neal protested._

"_Neal, we need to find out who did this."_

"_And if we take her in there and whoever this guy is sees her? She'll-"_

"_She'll have us there to protect her. It's a guy, so it's not Cruz or Diana, and she said it's a Caucasian man, so it's not Jones either. The three of them will be there as back up."_

"_It's not good enough Peter," Neal said before Kate held up a hand to stop him._

"_No Neal, Peter is right. We need to do this or we might not be able to stop whoever it is from doing this again," her quiet voice said and she smiled at Peter. "When?"_

"_As soon as you're ready."_

And so that was why the three of them, including Elizabeth, were driving down the street in Peter's Taurus, heading for the FBI office.

"Kate, at any point you want to leave," Peter said from the front seat, "say the word and I will have you out of there. Elizabeth can drive you back to June's."

"I'm sure I'll be alright Peter," Kate's quiet voice issued from her place next to Neal.

The rest of the ride was quiet, Neal's hand firmly clasped around Kate's and Peter's resting gently atop Elizabeth's in the front seat. When they pulled up to the offices Neal and Peter got out first, opening the doors for the women and helping them out. Neal seemed to try to wedge himself between Kate and anyone he saw, just in case something happened. He could feel her tense next to him, and Elizabeth saw it too. Leaning in she whispered something in Kate's ear and it caused the younger woman to smile and nod.

"What did you tell her?" Peter asked as he and his wife led the way into the building.

"I told her not to be nervous, she has the best field agent and art conman on this coast protecting her, what's there to be scared of? You can tackle the guy and Neal can hit him over the head with a forged Monet."

Peter snorted as they got into the elevator and headed up to his office. "Kate, just stick close to us and everything will be fine," he said. Kate nodded and squeezed Neal's hand, who squeezed hers right back.

The doors opened and Peter led the way down the hall, Elizabeth right at his side and Neal and Kate trailing behind by several feet, so that she could observe at a distance. They walked up to the glass and watched El and Peter go in first. After a few moments they followed in and stood to the back.

It wasn't long before Neal felt Kate tense and cling to him. "I…I need to go to the bathroom," she murmured before hurrying out into the hall. Neal went to follow after her but El shook her head.

"I'll go," she whispered before following after Kate. She didn't have to go far because the girl was curled up against the wall not far past the end of the glass wall. Crouching down in front of her, El reached out and rested one hand on Kate's shoulder. "Who? Who did you see?"

"Whoever that was walking towards Peter…" Kate murmured and Elizabeth drew back in shock.

"Reese? Reese Hughes?"

A/N: DUN DUN ! Stay tuned.


End file.
